Actuación
by Tsukiyama Yume
Summary: La esmeralda es enviada a Tokio con el fin de que sus estudios tengan una mejor calidad para su futuro, conociendo a muchos amigos en especial a él cuyos pensamientos son que todas las mujeres son iguales pero ella lo hara cambiar al igual que el a ella.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Soy nueva en fanfiction y es mi primer fic que publico espero y lo disfruten.

**Aclaración: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece sino a las Mangakas Clamp.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna por el momento.

**Pareja: **SyaxSaku

En un instituto, se podía ver la inmensidad de alumnos llegando y pasando la entrada de la escuela para iniciar si primer día de clases. Una de las tantas estudiantes femeninas que se encontraban caminando para dirigirse a la lista de nombres divididos por salones, Kinomoto Sakura, una joven de cabello corto y castaño, de ojos color esmeralda y una mirada encantadora, su uniforme escolar impecable que era una falda azul marino que llegaba justo a las rodillas junto con una camisa blanca de botones bien fajada y encima un saco de ese mismo azul, su maletín de un tono marrón sujetado por ambas manos que estaban a la altura de su vientre. En su caminata al interior del instituto venía pensando en qué clase le tocaría ya que hoy era su primer día en la escuela. La pequeña Kinomoto se había trasladado hace un par de semanas desde Sapporo mudándose a Tokio con el motivo de que su educación tuviera una calidad más alta, según sus padres.

—Espero poder llevarme bien con todos. —Sonrió para sí misma.

Entró al edificio y se dirigió a la lista pegada en el mural de la escuela, su mirada se centró en las hojas divididas buscando su nombre, le había tocado en el 3-A sonrió un poco y se dirigió a buscar su salón. El número de estudiantes que se habían empezado a acercar era muy alto, para suerte de ella que había llegado temprano no se había tropezado con tanta gente. Caminó por esos largos pasillos típicos escolares con ventanas enormes separadas en cuadros, pronto llegó al salón que se le fue elegido y entró. Observó que casi no había personas en su salón, solo doce personas.

—Parece que este año tendremos una chica nueva en nuestra clase. —Comentó un chico de cabellera azul de tez blanca como la nieve junto con unos lentes, era alto y delgado. Su uniforme en orden, camisa blanca fajada junto con un pantalón azul marino y unos zapatos negros.

—Mu-mucho gusto mi nombre es…—pero no la dejó terminar.

—Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura ¿verdad? —Sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—S-si —afirmó— pero ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —Preguntó confundida.

—Estuve analizando a la joven que entraría a este salón. —La castaña estaba confundida.

—Veras, te preguntaras porque hay tan pocos alumnos en este salón. —ella asintió con la cabeza. — En este grupo están los mejores 20 promedios del 3ro grado, cada año se hace un examen para entrar pues las clases son más avanzadas que otros salones. —La de ojos verdes estaba sorprendida y él se dio cuenta de su estado. —No te preocupes, aquí hay de todo tipo de personas como los demás.

—Gracias…¿Dónde debería de sentarme? —se preguntó a sí misma.

—Si quieres puedes sentarte delante de mí, está libre el lugar. —Lo miró al igual que él a ella.

—De nuevo, gracias. —Le sonrió.

—Srta. Kinomoto ¿Le molesta que la llame por su nombre?— Le preguntó.

—Es verdad, no te he preguntado tu nombre —Apenada lo dijo.

—Hiragisawa Eriol —Contestó de manera amable.

—Si me puedes llamar por mí nombre —Alegremente le respondió la recién ingresada.

—Entonces tú dime Eriol, querida Sakura.

— ¡Sí! —Dejó sus cosas en su lugar para empezar una nueva charla con él chico recién conocido.

Los temas de los que empezaron a platicar eran diversos, a Sakura le pareció interesante el conversar con un chico, debía admitirlo, no era tan malo charlar con el sexo opuesto. Siempre estuvo rodeada de chicas, cuando era pequeña había ingresado a una primaria solo para niñas hasta la secundaria, en primer año había entrado a una escuela mixta pero casi nunca tuvo contacto con un hombre ya que había más mujeres.

Los alumnos aumentaron y la de ojos esmeraldas se dio cuenta de que había casi puros chicos en la clase, asustada un poco decidió bajar la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tienes Sakura-san? —Preguntó Eriol, Sakura se estaba empezando a asustar.

—Hay demasiados chicos —Su rostro se puso un poco pálido.

—¿Te dan miedo los hombres? No tengas miedo pequeña Sakura, aquí ningún chico muerde —Y un nombre se le cruzó por la mente. —Ya verás que todo estará bien. —Ella lo miró pasmada y él no sabía que había hecho ahora.

—Esa, esa oración…yo también la digo, cuando algo sale mal. —Regresando a su ánimo normal.

— ¿Enserio? Qué bien —Contempló a la nueva por unos instantes, le recordaba a alguien especial.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico alto y delgado, de tez moreno claro, uniformado de manera vulgar, su camisa desfajada y su pantalón un poco suelto, su saco desabotonado y su cabello color chocolate desordenado. Entró y todos lo miraron, se fue directo al último lugar de la última fila, dejando sus cosas encima de su mesita y sentándose, mirando a la ventana.

—Otra vez…—Suspiró el de lentes. —¿Me permitiría un momento, Srta. Sakura? —Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

El joven Hiragisawa se dirigió a donde estaba el chico que recién había entrado, saludándolo de manera normal el peli azul comenzó una conversación serena con el de ojos achocolatados. La pequeña Sakura estaba sentada en su lugar esperando el inicio de clases, después de haber conversado con Eriol se sintió más aliviada.

—Hiragisawa ¿una nueva? —Le preguntó el recién llegado, su voz era un poco gruesa.

—Sí, su nombre es Kinomoto Sakura se mudó hace poco a Tokio, vive sola y viene de una familia bastante rica y famosa en Sapporo. —Argumentó el de lentes. — ¿Qué? ¿Te interesó la pequeña Sakura? —Bromeó un poco.

—Seguramente es como todas las demás, no me interesa en lo absoluto. —Le contestó.

—La acabo de conocer así que no puedo defenderla mucho. — Habló un poco desilusionado.

—Todas son iguales, fingen ser tímidas y amables y terminan siendo lo mismo que todas, unas putas que solo piensan en sexo, sexo y más sexo. — El peli azul solo movió su cabeza de un lado para otro, su amigo siempre era así con su forma de pensar muy diferente a la de él.

—Si trataras con otro tipo de mujeres te darías cuenta Li, pero bueno…Iré con la pequeña Sakura ¿Quieres acompañarme? —El solo suspiró pero aceptó, fueron al lugar que estaba frente al de Hiragisawa, la castaña estaba revisando su teléfono era color rosado con figuras florales a los lados y un muñeco amarillo colgando de una de las esquinas. —Sakura-san le presento a Li Syaoran, él es uno de los mejores de la clase. —Ella lo miraba detenidamente, dándose cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente.

—Mucho gusto Li-san —Le sonrió tímidamente, Syaoran la miraba de arriba para abajo, la pose con la que estaba parada, las manos juntas, piernas juntas y su cabeza levemente doblada para el lado izquierdo.

—Mucho gusto preciosa —Le guiño el ojo y ella lo miraba confundida, se preguntaba porque ese comportamiento. —Saliendo de clases ¿Quieres ir a una parte? —Le preguntó a lo que ella lo miraba sin comprender.

— ¡Sí quiero ir a un lugar! —Le contestó feliz. —Necesito ir a la guardería. —Eriol y el castaño no se esperaban eso como respuesta.

— ¿Y por qué a la guardería, Sakura-san? —El peli azul preguntó y tanto él como Syaoran querían escuchar la respuesta.

—Necesito ir a recoger a un niño —Respondió.

— ¿Ha un niño? —Preguntaron ambos.

—Sí, a mi hermano pequeño. —Aclaró.

La conversación prosiguió, un grupo de chicas se juntó al otro lado del salón preguntándose sobre la chica nueva. Una de ellas traía una cabellera ridículamente rosada, de ojos negros penetrantes, su piel era de un tono pálido no tan exagerado, su uniforme no era perfecto, no estaba fajada y su falda demasiado corta. Otra de las chicas era de cabello negro intenso, ojos de igual color, lo que más sobre saltaba de ella eran sus grandes labios y ojos exageradamente rasgados tanto que parecía que los tenía cerrados, de test blanca. Otra era de cabello ligeramente ondulado, ojos cafés y muy grandes, de un maquillaje sumamente exótico feo colores muy fuertes, parecía travesti, su pies color tostado y un poco pasadita de peso.

Pronto cinco chicas entraron, una de ellas saludó a Eriol a lo lejos y otra a Syaoran, las demás tres lo hicieron con la mirada. La que saludó al joven peli-azul era una chica de cabello muy largo y ondulado de color negro, ojos color azul real, test blanca casi como al que saludó, su uniforme impecable y lo llevada como era debido. La que saludó a Li era una de coletas y cabellos azul fuerte casi confundiéndolo con el negro, de test blanca, unos cuantos centímetros más alta que la de cabellos negros. Una de las tres chicas tenía el cabello corto y lacio de color café, ojos grandes de color miel y redondos y encima de ellos un par de lentes, de test blanca y su uniforme bien planchado y ordenado. La otra era de un par de coletas castañas y rizadas, de test blanca al igual que su otra amiga, ojos café claros, su uniforme bien ordenado. La ultima de cabello corto y ondulado, ojos marrones y redondos, de test blanca al igual que las otras y por ultimo un uniforme bien acomodado al igual que la de ojos esmeralda.

Las chicas se acercaron hasta donde estaban la nueva y los dos chicos, Tomoyo la miró detenidamente de pies a cabeza impresionada por lo que estaba observando, sonrió y se acercó a la castaña tomándola de las manos, las subió a la altura de su pecho y la miró, como si mirara a un ser especial.

— ¡¿Quieres ser mi modelo? —Preguntó fascinada. —Eres perfecta para mis trajes, buen cuerpo, largas piernas, mirada encantadora, perfil perfecto —Lo decía tan entusiasmada.

—Era de esperarse de Daidouji. —Habló la de coletas azules.

—Sabes que le encanta diseñar ropa. —Comento la de lentes.

—Este…Sakura-san, ellas con Daidouji Tomoyo, Li Meiling, Yanagisawa Naoko, Sasaki Rica y Mihara Chiharu. —Las presentó Hiragizawa, sería descortés no hacerlo.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura. —Su expresión era de alegría. —Este…Daidouji-san, sobre ser tu modelo…— Miró a la chica que esperaba respuesta positiva. —Está bien. —Y la diseñadora joven se balanceó sobre ella.

—Cuando se habla de diseños, a Tomoyo se le cambia la personalidad. —Explicó un poco avergonzada la joven Li.

—Bueno, como ya todos conocemos a Kinomoto-san ¿No creen que deberíamos darle un recorrido por la ciudad? —Preguntó Chiharu.

—Si Kinomoto-san acepta sí. —Mencionó Sasaki.

—Este…si no es mucha molestia. —Tímidamente contestó. —Si se puede quisiera llevar a mi hermanito. — Al mirar las expresiones tan lindas de la flor de cerezo, quien se negaría.

— ¿Dónde? y ¿Cuándo? —Preguntó Syaoran, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron las chicas, Hiragizawa sonrió al igual que sus compañeras, no era costumbre que el saliera con ellas.

—Que tal frente a la escuela, este domingo a las 10 de la mañana. —Opinó el peli-azul y todos aceptaron.

—Bueno…yo nunca había visitado la capital anteriormente, hasta hace poco que llegué pude mirar la torre de Tokio de reojo, quisiera subirme. — Su actitud cambió repentinamente a una chica energética y alegre. — ¡Oh! Lo siento por mi actitud. —Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, regresando a ser la chica tímida.

Los chicos se sorprendieron, no se esperaban esa reacción de parte de ella y más extraño la disculpa que hizo. Las clases empezaron y el primer maestro que entró saludó amablemente a sus alumnos, los jóvenes hicieron reverencia y se sentaron en sus lugares. La clase dio inicio con un discurso del profesor todos parecían felices por anunciarles que él sería nuevamente el tutor de la clase.

La esmeralda miró a su alrededor ya que empezó a escuchar largos suspiros provenientes de atrás, al voltear miró a muchas de sus compañeras con sus ojos en forma de corazón y dando esos respiros profundos, signos de interrogación salieron de su cabeza pues no comprendía el porqué. El maestro miró a la castaña y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Usted debe ser la nueva alumna ¿verdad? —Por primera vez le puso atención al que se ocuparía de la clase. —Mi nombre es Kogata Murasaki, doy la clase de Biología. —Sonrió de nuevo, ella lo miró detenidamente, un pantalón azul real de vestir y una camisa blanca de botones de igual manera, unos zapatos negros bien pintados, su cabello era largo, extremadamente lacio y sedoso de color marrón, estaba agarrado con una cinta la cual no apretaba mucho formando una cola de caballo caída, un par de lentes que cubrían aquellos ojos color miel, redondos, su piel blanca al igual que ella, casi se podía confundir con una mujer. — ¿Podrían pasar al frente para poder presentarte? —Ella no se negó y fue a donde se le pidió.

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura y vengo de Sapporo espero llevarme bien con ustedes. —Su timidez y la voz tan suave que usaba al hablar cautivaron a uno que otro chico del grupo. La castaña regresó a su lugar y el maestro se preparó para dar un nuevo aviso.

—Este semestre se llevará acabo calificación en equipos, todo se llevara a práctica para tener una experiencia física en la biología. —Explicó, los alumnos murmuraban entre sí comentando lo mencionado. —Tranquilos chicos no es nada del otro mundo. —Rió un poco. —Serán equipos de tres personas. — El maestro empezó a decir a los integrantes de los equipos hasta que uno llamó la atención de todos. — Li Syaoran. —Las chicas que restaban estaban emocionadas por saber a quienes elegirían en el quipo de él. — Hiragizawa Eriol. — Las Chicas estaban más emocionados, esperaban que una de ellas fuera elegida. —Kinomoto Sakura. —Las chicas decepcionadas por no ser escogidas y los chicos porque querían estar en el equipo de la nueva chica linda. El maestro calmó al grupo y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Al equipo de Li hay que llamarlo el equipo cerebro. — Hablo un chico, diciéndolo de manera chistosa, sus ojos cerrados, cabello negro y piel blanca, alto y de uniforme bien arreglado. —Por cierto, sabían que la palabra cerebro la inventaron los egi…—Fue callado por su compañera Chiharu quien le dio un golpe en la sien. Todos se empezaron a reír y Kinomoto miraba divertida la escena.

— ¿Por qué el equipo cerebro?— Se preguntó Sakura en voz baja para sí misma.

—Porque somos los tres con mejores calificaciones de nuestro grado. —Explicó Hiragizawa quien le habló desde atrás, al mismo volumen que hizo ella. La joven de enfrente de él se sorprendió, no había visto los resultados del examen para entrar, sus estudios valieron la pena.

La clase prosiguió normalmente y terminó, las siguientes horas se basaron en exposiciones de maestros, modos de evaluación y sobre todo las presentaciones que debía hacer Kinomoto para que ellos la conocieran. La hora del almuerzo llegó y la castaña sacó un bentō muy bonito, era cuadrado de un color rosado con flores de cerezo, al abrirlo había tres pedazos de sandía en un cuadrito, en otro había camarones, en otro salmón, en el siguiente huevo con verduras en otro dos rollos de sushi y en el cuadro más grande había arroz blanco. Sakura sacó sus palillos de madera que estaban guardados en un cajoncito que discretamente se encontraba debajo de los cuadros de comida.

—Prove…— No terminó por que se dio cuenta que Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rica, y Eriol miraban su comida. — ¿Q-Qué pasa? —Preguntó preocupada.

—¡Waaa! Tu comida se ve deliciosa ¿Tu la hiciste? —Preguntó Tomoyo.

—Si. —Afirmó sonrojada por el cumplido. —Mi abuela me enseñó a cocinar desde pequeña. —Sonrió recordando a la persona que mayormente pasaba tiempo con ella.

—Kinomoto-san ¿podemos sentarnos contigo? —Preguntó Rica con amabilidad.

—Por supuesto. —Sonrió feliz, las cuatro chicas y Eriol se sentaron con ella, Erial alado de Sakura, frente a él Tomoyo, alado de ella Rica y alado de Sakura Chiharu y frente a ella Naoko.

—Disculpen…—Kinomoto se había dado cuenta queno estaba una chica. —Li-san no está. —Afirmó ella.

— ¿Syaoran ó Meiling? —Pregunto el de lentes.

—Meiling-san. —Mencionó Sakura.

—Bueno, ella debe de estar en la cafetería con Syaoran. —Respondió Tomoyo. — Meiling quiere mucho a su primo ya que estuvieron comprometidos pero él rompió su compromiso hace tiempo. —Todos se miraron angustiados, ella no preguntaría el porqué pues parecía doloroso.

La puerta se escuchó recorrerse y todo el salón quedó en silencio, una joven con una coleta alta de cabello castaño, ojos redondos, test blanca, su camisa blanca muy corta y pegada, y su falda demasiado corta, maquillaje natural en su rostro haciéndola lucir muy hermosa. Entró y se dirigió al grupo donde se encontraba Eriol y los demás.

—Cuatro ojos ¿Dónde está Syaoran? —Preguntó agresivamente.

—No soy cuatro ojos vieja maleducada —Limpió sus lentes tranquilamente pasa después ponérselos, su mirada se miraba desafiante ante el ceño fruncido de ella. —Lárgate de aquí Nakamura-san ó reportaré que entraste a la clase sin permiso. —Chantajeó el peli-azul, ella le lanzó una mirada enfadada, levantó la mano dando entender que le pegaría a Hiragizawa pero nunca se dio ya que alguien le detuvo la mano.

— ¡Suéltame! —La chica se volteó y miró a la persona que estaba buscando. — ¡Syaoran! —Se balanceó sobre él, su actitud pasó de furiosa a una niña buena.

—¿Qué haces aquí Shion? Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, te regañaran— Bien, la actitud del cabello de chocolate parecía más bien paterna y ella hacía pucheros. —Otra vez tratando de golpear a Eriol, es el colmo. —Miro al nombrado. — ¿Qué acaso nunca se podrán llevar bien? —Suspiró. — ¿No deberías estar preparando tu clase? —Mirando a Shion.

—Ya lo terminé. —Se quejó. —Este semestre les daré Ingles. —Le sacó la lengua y se fue.

—Disculpe…—Habló Sakura. — ¿Usted es la maestra Nakamura? —Preguntó sorprendida.

— ¡Sí! —Dijo con alegría, abriendo sus piernas, poniendo su mano en la cintura y la otra la levanto adelante a la altura de su pecho con un signo de paz.

—Eh escuchado muy buenos comentarios acerca de usted —Comentó la cerezo. —Mi padre me ha contado mucho sobre usted. —La maestra la miró con signos de interrogación en su cabeza. —Kinomoto, Kinomoto Fujitaka, así se llama mi padre. —La profesora la miró sorprendida al igual que sus compañeros.

— ¡¿Tu padre es el dueño de la universidad F.N.S.T? —Preguntó la maestra.

—Si…—Miró hacía abajo, no se escuchaba muy feliz. —Este… ¿Por qué dijeron que la Profesora Nakamura no puede estar aquí? —Preguntó la castaña con timidez, intentado cambiar el tema.

—Porque siempre que viene hace un escándalo por Syaoran. —Dijo Meiling haciendo presencia en el lugar, con un tono enojada. —Siempre termina acosándolo ó golpeándolo. —Le mandó una mirada asesina a su maestra.

—Syaoran, sálvame. —Decía con ojos de cachorro.

_Profesora Nakamura, se le solicita en la sala de maestros. _

Las bocinas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, la maestra salió corriendo sin despedirse y todos a excepción de Sakura soltaron un suspiro de cansancio. Chiharu y Naoko empezaron a explicarle a Sakura por que la actitud de todos y resultó que ella era la tutora personal de Hiragizawa y los primos Li por lo que tienen una "Amistad" de muchos años muy grande con ella. El descanso llegó a su fin y las clases se fueron volando para la Kinomoto, ella se despidió y se fue a la salida de la escuela, al llegar estaba un coche negro polarizado esperando a alguien, se dio cuenta de que era el carro que vendría a recogerla, el hombre se bajó del automóvil para abrirle la puerta, era un hombre americano, de cuerpo ancho y fuerte pero no tan exagerado, de test blanca y cabello castaño oscuro y largo, y lo más unos lentes negros.

—Srta. Kinomoto en un instante pasaremos por el jovencito Touya. —Anunció. —Pero también estoy esperando a otra persona. —Sakura se preguntaba quién sería.

— ¡David-san! —Se escuchó a lo lejos, era la voz de una chica y le parecía conocía a la castaña, asomó la cabeza para ver quién era y le sorprendió ver a Daidouji quien estaba frente a su chofer. —No te preocupes Sakura, ya te lo explicaré todo. —Dijo ella tranquilamente mientras subía al auto junto a la nombrada, le sorprendió que le dijera por su nombre pero no se quejó, el hombre fue directo al volante y empezó a conducir para recoger al más chico de los Kinomoto.

¡Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, pobre Li tiene una idea equivocada sobre las

Mujeres y Sakura el primer día y ya demuestra casos extraños en su conducta.

Si les gustó comenten y si no también, cualquier falta de ortografía háganmelo saber ya que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto.

Me despido~

Atte: Tsukiyama Yume-Chan~


	2. Explicaciones y ¿Nos dejaste plantados?

Hola! Perdón si me tardé~ mi computadora murió y hasta hoy pude terminar el capitulo ya que mi madre no me dejaba acercarme a la de ella _

Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo~ espero que lo disfruten!

Respuesta de comentarios abajo.

Aclaración: Card Captor Sakura NO me pertenece, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes como actores de mi imaginación.

Advertencia: Ninguna por el momento.

Pareja principal: SyaxSaku

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Explicaciones y ¿Nos dejaste plantados?<p>

El carro se adentró a un terreno que era adornado por un enorme jardín con rosas, arbustos y uno que otro pequeño árbol, un tapete extenso de un pasto bien cuidado color verde un tanto obscuro. La casa aun no se podía distinguir claramente pues era tapado por las paredes que rodeaban el lugar, el auto pronto paró frente a un par de rejas grandes negras, estas no tardaron en abrirse dando paso al transporte de la joven Kinomoto. El auto iba en completo silencio, Sakura mirando a la ventana y la de cabello largo mantenía la vista al frente. No pasó ni dos minutos cuando el carro se detuvo finalmente, el mayor se bajó del carro para abrirle la puerta al par de chicas y al pequeño niño.

Toya es hermano menor de Sakura, el es de cabello oscuro de estatura baja pues era un niño de 7 años, traía su uniforme de primaria, parecido al de un marinero de ojos grandes y redondos de color café clarito, a diferencia de su hermana él era energético y juguetón.

—Sakura-nee-san. — Llamó el pequeño, con una gran sonrisa. — ¿Vas a regresar a vivir con nosotros? —Preguntó entusiasmado.

—No Toya solo he venido porque madre y padre lo han pedido. —Contestó de manera suave y gentil, tomando de la mano a su hermanito.

—Quisiera que regresaras, extraño jugar contigo, me siento muy solo. — Se entristeció.

—Vamos a dentro. —Los tres entraron a la gran casa y Daidouji miró a un jardinero, parecía estar regando las rosas que se encontraban aun cerradas dando a entender que no estaban completamente maduras para florecer. La casa la cual estaban por entrar era de color blanca de dos pisos, en cada ventada del segundo piso había una pequeña terraza, de techo un poco picudo para que en temporada de lluvias no se encharcara el agua, al igual que en las terrazas también estaban así los pequeños techos que cubrían esos lugares, en las esquinas había macetas con algún tipo de planta. La casa era de concreto y madera como siempre. Sakura, el niño y la joven que conoció hoy subían por cuatro escalo de concreto y a sus horillas habían unos arbustos bien recortados formando rectángulos largos que cubrían las horillas del cemento que hacían la forma hacía la entrada de la casa. La puerta de madera fina, en el centro un romboide de cristal casi del tamaño de toda la puerta, una perilla dorada dio vuelta para que la puerta diera paso a las chicas y al niño.

—Pasen por favor señoritas, joven Toya. —Pidió la señora frente a ellos, traía el uniforme de una sirvienta. —Los están esperando para la comida. —Avisó.

Los tres acompañados por la mujer se aproximaron al comedor, pasando por una sala enorme que se encontraba antes del lugar donde se servía la comida, una sala de color crema y en medio de este una mesita de cristal, frente a la sala una chimenea apagada se notaba que no se había usando en mucho tiempo pues estaba compleméntenle vacío en aquel hueco donde se depositaban los creadores del humo que salía por la cima del calentador a bases naturales en temporadas de fríos, en las pareces retratos hechos a mano de paisajes y una de ella llamó la atención de la diseñadora; de una cascada de agua cristalina, se podía ver cómo estaban pintadas las piedras debajo de aquella capa cristalina que se podía asegurar que era cien por ciento pura. La de cabellos ondulados apreciaba la obra de arte mientras caminada hasta el comedor.

Al entrar al gran cuarto donde se encontraban los dueños de esa casa sentados esperando por sus hijos y la invitada. Sakura saludó a sus padres con una reverencia al igual que Touya, Tomoyo los saludó con una postura diferente a ellos; poniendo ambas manos juntas al igual que sus pies y su cabeza se agachó un poco en forma de saludo. Los tres se dirijieron a sus lugares, claro, con la invitación de la madre de Sakura.

El padre de los jóvenes Kinomoto mandó traer la comida pues solo los estaban esperando para empezar con el pequeño banquete. Comiendo un fetuccini Alfredo acompañado con camarones, la bebida era vino tinto llamado Casillero del diablo que era exportado desde México exclusivamente para la familia Kinomoto pues el mayor era fanático de los vinos de ese país, claro que para los jóvenes fue una limonada fresca. En el proceso en que todos comían en silencio y es que era normal en esta familia.

Kinomoto Fujitaka es el dueño de la Universidad de F.N.S.T al principio había iniciado con una preparatoria privada, la escuela empezó a tomar fama ya que los maestros hacían que los estudiantes se motivaran para elevar sus calificaciones, pasó el tiempo y las familiar ricas pusieron sus ojos en la escuela dando iniciativa para empezar a formar una escuela más elevada con carreras, la universidad al principio se llama F.N.S. pero nació el pequeño Touya y se aumentó una inicial a F.N.S.T como nombre hasta la actualidad, con el tiempo la escuela fue nombrada la mejor escuela en ingenierías de Japón, ubicándose en Sapporo.

Todos terminaron de comer y Fujitaka los invitó a la sala, sin negarse todos fueron a la sala. Nuevamente la de ojos morados observó detenidamente la obra de arte de la cascada, le transmitía calidad. Nadeshiko no tardó en darse cuenta y explicó que su mejor amigo y ella lo habían hecho a finales de salir de la universidad. Todos tomaron haciendo, Sakuya, Touya y Tomoyo en un sillón mientras que en otro Nadeshiko y Fujitaka.

—La razón por la que vine a Tokio es para que tu madre y yo te diéramos un aviso —Habló con una voz suave pero seria. —La joven que ves aquí es hija de la prima de tu madre, Daidouji Tomoyo y el nombre de su madre es Sonomi. —Explicó. — Por lo que eso quiere decir que son primas, la Srta. Daidouji vivirá contigo hasta que ambas terminen la universidad ya que al igual que tu tienen que empezar a enseñarse a vivir independientemente. —No había pedido opinión alguna de su hija mayor y ella simplemente miraba sin emoción alguna a su padre pero no perdía su perfecta postura. —Espero que de ahora en adelante se lleven bien.

—No te preocupes padre. —Sakura mantenía una firme voz y una cara de decisión, no es que fuera en contra de su padre jamás podría hacerlo, así la habían educado. —Aceptaré a Daidouji-san en el departamento. —Sin objeción ella guardó silencio.

—Bien, ahora cambiando el tema la otra razón es…—Miró a su hija. — Sakura. —Su mirada obtuvo seriedad, más de lo que ella acostumbraba ver en los ojos de su padre. — Dentro de un año entraras a la universidad, puedes escoger la carrera que desees más sin embargo no la ejercerás y tomaras las riendas de la Universidad F.N.S.T. —La verdad es que Sakura no quería nada de eso, su sueño era completamente distinto pero no podía decirle que no a su padre, quería ser abogada pero sabía que nunca podría, nunca podría llevarle la contraria a su padre, era débil.

—Entiendo padre —Nadeshiko miró a su hija y como siempre ella no emitía emoción alguna cuando hablaba con ellos, no podía visualizar con claridad si estaba satisfecha o no con las palabras de Fujitaka, a pesar de que ella siempre quiso acercarse a su hija le fue imposible, siempre terminaba sin mantener una conversación con ella y ella no ayudaba mucho, se la pasaba llenándose de información con libros de todo tipo de temas.

—Bien, el equipaje de la joven Tomoyo ha sido llevado al departamento. —Miró a su sobrina. —Espero que se puedan llevar bien. —La joven sonrió y con un "si" las chicas se despidieron dejando al joven Touya ahí.

El carro se estacionó frente a un edificio, de unos 10 pisos, se miraba bastante costoso, era de color gris oscuro, cada departamento del piso tenía una terraza y una puerta que se recorría de vidrio, claro las persianas eran al gusto de cada persona que viviera en el lugar, la entrada del edificio era unas puertas eléctricas que se recorrían al acercarse una persona, ambas chicas se despidieron del David y el esperó a que entraran. Sakura y Tomoyo entraron hasta llegar al elevador, el encargado de limpieza saludó amablemente a las recién llegadas y ellas lo saludaron cortésmente. Ambas chicas esperaron a que se abriera el ascensor para así subir hasta el departamento de Sakura.

—Sakura. —La llamó su prima. —Espero llevarnos bien. —Dijo sonriendo.

—Sí. —Dijo ella con timidez al igual que algo cortante.

—No te agrada la idea de que vivamos juntas ¿verdad?— No es que le molestara sino que aun no podía reaccionar ante la palabra "prima" siempre había estado sola, sin ningún familiar, en Sapporo la catalogaban como "la niña de papá" y nadie se le acercaba así que tampoco había tenido amigos solo había compartido momentos, solo con su abuela con la que había compartido pocos momentos hasta su fallecimiento y claro cómo olvidar esas educadoras personales que la trataban estrictamente para hacerla toda una dama y esos profesores que le dieron clases avanzadas por muchos años.

—No es eso…—Su voz fue baja pero ella la alcanzó a escuchar. — Solo que nunca había compartido algo con alguien, es decir, estoy acostumbrada a estar sola. — Su voz sonó entristecida.

—Entonces espero que seamos amigas. —A Sakura le sorprendió, la palabra "amigas" le gustaba.

— ¡Sí! —Entusiasmada.

Se abrió el elevador y ambas chicas entraron, la esmeralda picó el botón 10 queriendo decir que su vivienda estaba en el último piso. El asensos empezó a elevarse pasando por todos los pisos hasta llegar a su destino, la castaña sacó una llave para abrir la puerta delante del ascensor, Tomoyo empezó a comprender la situación, el piso 10 era un solo departamento. Un teléfono se escuchó, provenía del bolsillo de uniforme de Daidouji y ella con su mano izquierda lo sacó y miró su celular, lo miró detenidamente y era un mensaje, se trataba de Eriol.

Leyó el mensaje y sonrió graciosamente, su prima la miró sin entender y ella le enseñó el teléfono:

_La señorita Kinomoto nos dejó plantados a Li y a mí, iríamos a recoger a su hermano con ella pero nunca llegó a la entrada de la escuela._

Sakura recordó eso y se sonrojó a más no poder por la vergüenza, mañana deberá disculparse con ellos apropiadamente. Ambas Chicas entraron al departamento y como lo había dicho su padre; las cosas de la joven Tomoyo ya habían llegado; eran cuatro maletas enormes color morado cuadradas, de bordes negros, 6 maletines rosa oscuro y una maleta rectangular bastante larga y ancha, era casi del tamaño de Tomoyo.

—Mira, han dejado una nota. —La de cabellos negros se acercó a la mesita donde se encontraba la hoja, la empezó a leer detenidamente. —Parece que la otra parte del equipaje la han acomodado, pero ¿Dónde? —Volteó a ver a Sakura.

—Este departamento es gigantesco comparado con los que eh visitado anteriormente, las cosas que ocupo solo abarcan ¼ de la casa, hay tres cuartos pero solo uso 1, los otros 2 están desocupados y uno de ellos tiene un armario enorme aparte del mío, quizás usaron ese, vamos a ver. —Amablemente le dijo, empezó a caminar rumbo al cuarto pasando por la sala, tres sillones de color rojizo que estaban alrededor de una mesita de cristal con bordes de madera lisa y en la pared una chimenea de color madera obscura, el piso en la parte de la sala estaba forrada por alfombra color café claro mientras que en la entrada del departamento era loseta blanca y en ellas pintadas las hojas de cerezo, como si estuvieran cayendo.

Llegaron al cuarto y como lo había dicho Sakura; el resto ya habían sido acomodadas ¿Cómo lo supo? Porque cuando ella se mudó a ese departamento el cuarto estaba completamente vacío, sin una cama, sin persianas, no estaba pintada, antes era solo un cuarto completamente blanco y ahora estaba pintoresco, de un color rosado con líneas moradas horizontales, con una cama enorme decorada con una colcha de cuadros de un morado tono claro, las persianas verticales de un morado más oscuro, alado de la cama estaba un sillón ancho y delgado sin re-cargadera y en la esquina derecha superior un tocador color blanco con un enorme espejo. En la otra esquina había una silla muy moderna color uva y encima un enorme conejo de peluche, color planco, una nariz rosa al igual que sus mejillas, ojos morados, una de sus orejas perfectamente parada mientras que la otra estaba levemente caída dándole un aspecto muy tierno al animal de peluche y entre sus piernas un enorme corazón rojo.

—Que cuarto tan…morado. —Comentó la esmeralda. — Está muy lindo. —Sonrió.

—Lo pedí morado pero no tan así. —Río nerviosa.

—Es lindo. —Sonrío. — Hablando de linduras. —Recordó algo y salió inmediatamente de la habitación para ir a la suya, abrió la puerta y algo peludo y dorado se balanceó sobre ella.— Kero-cha. —Se quejó Sakura, riéndose pues su mascota estaba lamiéndola por todo el rostro.

—Qué lindo gato. —Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron, fascinada por el animal.

—Oh, dejen los presento. —Tomoyo, este es mi gato Kerberos pero yo le digo Kero-chan, mi Tío Clow de parte de mi padre me lo regaló en mi doceavo cumpleaños. —Informó. —Kero-chan, ella es Tomoyo, se quedará a vivir con nosotros, es mi prima. —Le hablaba al animal como si realmente le entendiera.

—Mucho gusto Kero-chan. —Tomoyo se acercó y se puso a la altura del gato, le tomó la mano y lo saludó cortésmente.— Espero llevarnos bien. —Daidouji sonrió cerrando los ojos (típico en los japoneses) y el gato con un simple "miau" contestó.

—Sakura. —La volteó a ver, mirándola frente a frente, su rostro se volvió serio y la menciona la miró sin entender que pasaba. —La verdad es que hay algo que debo pedirte ahora que vamos a vivir juntas lo mejor es empezar con sinceridad. —Se alejó un poco de ella dándole la espalda. —Yo…—Estaba indecisa.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras. —Con una voz dulce y amable transmitiéndole la confianza que la pequeña diseñadora necesitaba.

—Pues, como entenderás…—Empezó a hablar pero su prima la interrumpió.

—Vamos a la sala, ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente. —Daidouji solo asintió con la cabeza y ambas caminaron hasta ahí para sentarse, la castaña se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea mientras que su prima se sentó en el otro sillón de su lado izquierdo. Se formó un silencio y Tomoyo suspiró largamente.

—Bueno, sobre lo que te quería decir. — Empezó a hablar. —Como tú sabes, vivir en la familia Daidouji y Kinomoto es ponerte una máscara, un perfecto comportamiento, nunca negarse a lo que nuestros padres nos deben ordenar y ser cien por ciento recta y amable. —Sakura bajó la cabeza, era verdad, nunca ah podido negarse a nada y esa mascara que utilizaba todo el tiempo ya no se podía quitar tan fácilmente. —Al verte actuar así me di cuenta que estabas en el mismo lugar que yo pero…—Hizo una pausa y sonrío. —Cuando llegué a Tokio y entré al instituto hice muchos amigos y ellos hicieron que pudiera sacar mi verdadero yo. —Apretó sus manos un poco. —Así que yo quisiera que tu también mostraras esa personalidad que tienes detrás de esa mascara, aun que sea en la escuela. —La miró a los ojos, la esmeralda estaba sorprendida, no tenía ni un día de conocerla y había descubierto todo de ella.—La razón por la que fui enviada a vivir contigo es porque mi madre está en desacuerdo con la forma que nos educaron a vivir y de algún modo convenció a Fujitaka-san que te dejara vivir sola él al fin aceptó pero puso como condición que yo viviera junto a ti para "vigilarte" pero eso no será necesario.—Sonrió.

—Yo…—Guardó silencio. —La verdad es…—Suspiró y la miró. — ¡Que me encanta la idea! —Lo dijo alegre y sonriente, dejando a un lado la actitud tranquila y dulce que utilizaba siempre. —Me encantas las cosas dulces y amo comer, me gustan los peluches y cuando no hay nadie a mi alrededor juego a las escondidas con mi perro y…y…—Lo decía muy energética y feliz casi gritándolo.— Me gustan los baños y odio las matemáticas, soy muy buena en los deportes y en la cocina. —Sakura adaptó una forma chibi al decirlo muy graciosamente lo que le gustaba.—Muchas veces soy muy torpe y quiero ser abogada.—Su forma "pequeña" se miraba realmente tierna, sus mejillas tornaron rosadas pues había dicho todo con un suspiro.

—Que linda —Alagó Tomoyo. —Así deberías ser siempre Sakura. —Opinó y la chica se sonrojó.

Un sonido se escuchó cercas de Tomoyo, ella llevó su mano hasta uno de sus bolcillos y sacó el accesorio que hacía que los humanos podían comunicarse de largas distancias, abrió su teléfono y se lo llevó a su oído derecho. —_Bueno. —_Contestó. —_Si ¿Dónde? De acuerdo iré ahora mismo, llevaré a Sakura.—_Escuchó su nombre y un signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza.—_No todavía no se lo he dicho, si se lo diré en este instante, está bien, adiós.—_La joven colgó y miró a la nombrada. —Sakura, falta algo que debo decirte, es sobre Li-san. —Ella no dijo nada pero se preguntaba por qué tenía que contarle algo sobre él. —Ahora que formaras parte del grupo 3-A hay algo que debes saber de él. —Suspiró. —Li es alguien de quien te tienes que cuidar, no toma a las mujeres enserio y puede llegarte a ofender sin ningún motivo, las seduce y después las abandona. —Hizo una pausa y después continuó. —La razón por la que te estoy contando esto es porque tú eres muy inocente y frágil no quiero que te dejes llevar por él, a pesar de ser el más inteligente del grado no tiene un comportamiento de lo más excelente, a las únicas que trata con respeto es a Meiling que es su prima, a la maestra Nakamura, a sus hermanas, a su madre y a mí. —Kinomoto estaba sorprendida y agradecida que advirtiera eso pero…

—Daidouji-san, no te preocupes por eso, no creo que Li-san se fije en alguien como yo. —La diseñadora se sorprendió ¿acaso se estaba menospreciado ella misma?

—Sakura…—Le habló. — Puedes decirme Tomoyo. —La dueña del gato estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida. —Y no te hagas menos, eres muy linda. —Su voz se escuchó muy segura y la esmeralda se sonrojó. —Ahora. —Se levantó. —Hay que ir con Eriol y Li-san que nos están esperando. —Fue a la puerta y volteó a ver sus cosas, aún no las había acomodado. —Eso lo aré cuando regresemos. —No se negó y ambas chicas salieron del departamento, bajaron los diez pisos por el elevador y se dirigieron a su destino.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que…—Sakura miró hacia abajo para ver su vestimenta. —Sigo con el uniforme. —Susurró.

—Eso no importa, te ver hermosa así. —La prima la jaló y salieron completamente del edificio tomando el camino izquierdo, caminaron varias calles hasta que miraron que en una esquita había una cafetería, afuera del lugar había mesas y sillas, había más alumnos en la cafetería pero era evidente que había más mujeres que hombres en aquel negocio y casi todas afuera del servicio.

La de ojos violetas saludó desde lejos a sus amigos y Eriol regresó el saludo con un saludo de mano y una encantadora sonrisa causando reacción de algunas de las jóvenes que estaban ahí, mirando a ambas chicas con envidia. Tomoyo observó a Sakura y con una sonrisa le aclaró que no pasaría nada malo y no debía ponerse nerviosa por lo que le contó de Syaoran. Recordando que ella casi toda su vida había estado en una escuela de mujeres y cuando estuvo en una mixta no hablaba con ningún hombre y rara vez hablaba con sus compañeras así que no estaba muy acostumbrada a estar con hombres y a convivir con mujeres.

—Vamos. —Dieron los pasos suficientes para quedar paradas frente a la mesa de los chicos, se sentaron en el par de lugares que tenían reservadas por Hiragizawa, la esmeralda se sonrojó a más no poder cuando vio la acción de Daidouji, estaba besando a su compañero que se sentaba detrás de ella en clases, la oji-violeta cortó el beso y miró a su pariente. —Por cierto, Eriol es mi novio. —Ambos rieron un poco al ver que su nueva amiga estaba del color de una manzana. Una de las meseras se acercó y preguntó si iban a ordenar algo, Tomoyo pidió un frappe Orio y la flor de cerezo un Mocha Frappe, Syaoran le pidió a la mesera que se acercara y le susurró unas cuantas palabras que nadie, solo ella, pudo escuchar. La empleada sonrió traviesamente y le contestó de igual manera al castaño, se alejó y dejó a los clientes para seguir conversando.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo supieron que había un café aquí cercas? —Preguntó la castaña.

—La escuela está a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí — Informó el peli-azul. —Y nosotros vivimos en el mismo edificio que ustedes. —Sakura se sorprendió, su prima no le había comentado nada. —Syaoran y yo vivimos juntos, en el mismo edificio que ustedes solo que en el piso cuatro, de hecho en ese edificio solo viven puros estudiantes adinerados.

—¿Ustedes vienen de familias de la alta sociedad? —Muchas dudas y preguntas le llegaron a la cabeza.

—Mi padre es de Inglaterra y mi madre es japonesa, mi padre es dueño de una gran empresa que se especializa en medicamentos en Gran Bretaña. —Hiragizawa bebió de su frappe negro y la observó. —En realidad, todos los que están en nuestro salón vienen de familias que poseen grandes cantidades de dinero y propiedades.

—Mi madre es propietaria de dos de las grandes empresas de cosméticos de toda Asia. —Cortante habló Li, mirando a otra parte.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, nunca había estado con los "Hijos de los ricos", ellos tenían más poder que su padre. Bajó la cabeza, sus cabellos invadieron su rostro, se sentía insegura, quería salir de ahí corriendo, se sintió desesperada, se sentía menos –mucha veces se sintió así, pero esta vez no había porque, según sus pensamientos.

—Mi familia ya la conocen así que…—Rió nerviosa, tranquilizándose.

Syaoran se paró y dejó dinero en la mesa, todos lo miraron y el sonrió, Eriol movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de negatividad y su amigo sonrió pícaramente mirando a la mesera que al parecer había terminado su turno. Se despidió con un "Bye" y se alejó de la mesa para acercarse a la que le había susurrado cosas anteriormente. Sínicamente le tocó el trasero a la joven empleada y esta no hizo nada más que soltar un leve gemido, la chica le susurró unas cuantas cosas y el volvió a sonreír traviesamente. Tomoyo suspiró y Eriol observó como otra mesera llegaba y daba las bebidas que habían pedido su novia y su amiga. Kinomoto miraba sin entender la escena ¿La mesera y él se conocían? Y en ese mismo instante recordó las palabras de su compañera de piso "no toma a las mujeres enserio" "las seduce y después las abandona", había comprendido todo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les halla gustado, faltas de ortografía avisen por favor~<p>

**Respuesta a comentarios: **

**chii tsuki hime: **Bueno, la personalidad de la Sakura de este fic es bastante olvidadesa xD así que...perdonala xD

**Sari-Natsuki: **Que bueno que te gusto la historia (sniff sniff ;_;). A mi tambien me dio risa esa parte xDD, la maestra si me agrada a mí, hace que Syaoran saque diferentes actitudes.

**Anais-Lovely-Angel: **¿Te enrededó? Lo siento! ;O;! La profe es genial ._.U y bueno el por qué está en esa escuela ya sabrás por que~

**Nanitayi-Li: **La profe es genial! *-* yo la amé u.u

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero actualizar lo más pronto posible! antes de entrar a la escuela ;_; sin más que decir me retiro,

Bye Bye~ x3 espero que les halla gustado, comentarios, criticas, cualquier cosa allá abajito en el globito~ :A


	3. El chico que se convierte en ¿mi novio?

Holaaa! Tiempo sin publicar, lo sé me tardé muuuucho pero fue por que mi computadora falleció y no tenía donde escribir pero por fin me dieron una nueva!

Así que aquí está recién salido del horo de word.

Aclaración: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, sus dueñas son Clamp.

Advertencia: Mucho Ooc por parte de los personajes.

Espero disfruten de la lectura por que yo quedé satisfecha con lo que escribí.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3.<p>

El chico que se convierte en ¿mi novio?

El despertador se escuchó por toda la habitación, un cuarto pintado color perla, con un escritorio color miel y encima de este una laptop Fujitsu color blanca bien cuidada, alado de la maquina un pequeño "mause" rosado conectado como entrada de USB a la computadora móvil. Había dos puertas en el cuarto, una estaba en la pared izquierda que se encontraba al entrar a la habitación mientras que la otra estaba hasta la esquina de la misma pared. La primera te dirigía al baño mientras que la otra era el gran closet de la flor de cerezo. La cama de la propietaria del departamento era para dos personas, unas cobijas desordenadas por los movimientos que había hecho la joven durante la noche era la causa. Las finas manos de la chica fueron al despertador para quitar ese ruidoso despertado, su gato por estar encima de ella no se pudo mover rápidamente y salir de su cama, caminó al armario y tomando su uniforme que estaba junto a toda esa ropa colgada se marchó al baño a cambiarse.

Un olor llegó al área que se encargaba de respirar, un aroma delicioso para ella, terminó de vestirse y caminó rumbo a la cocina al llegar observó que la joven que empezó a quedarse con ella desde ayer en la tarde estaba terminado de preparar un exquisito desayuno para ambas. Tomoyo con un "Buenos días Sakura" la recibió en el pequeño comedor que estaba frente al lugar donde se había hecho la primera comida del día.

—Buenos días Tomoyo —Le había contestado, mirando que bajo aquel mantel que tenía para no ensuciarse ya reposaba el uniforme igual de ella. — ¿Tu cocinaste todo esto? —Miró aquel desayuno servido que se supone que ella haría.

—Sí, me encanta cocinar. —Su voz se escuchó tan dulce que a Sakura le dieron unas ganas de abrazarla pero no lo hizo. —No soy una experta pero no me salen mal los platillos. —Sonrío.

—Pues vamos a probarlos. — Se sentó y con un "provecho" empezó a comer los hot cakes que había hecho su prima. —Están deliciosos. —Alagó y Tomoyo sonrió, ambas desayunaron, cuando terminaron ambas fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para irse a cepillar los dientes, tomaron su maletín y despidiéndose del gato salieron del departamento.

Una vez abajo la castaña se dio cuenta que no había ningún carro esperándola como de costumbre, no es que fuera tarde, de hecho era muy temprano más de lo que acostumbraba a irse a la escuela. Tomoyo empezó a caminar como si fuera rumbo al café.

—Tomoyo…—La oji-violeta dejó de caminar y volteo a mirarla.

—Nosotras tenemos que llegar a la escuela caminando. —Avisó y Sakura no dijo nada y empezó a caminar

—Entonces vamos. —Caminó a la altura de la cocinera de su desayuno y después ambas siguieron su rumbo a la escuela.

Caminaron no con prisa, todavía quedaba media hora para que empezaran las clases y no es como si la escuela estuviera muy lejos de ahí. Varios pasos se escucharon tras de ellas pero no le pusieron mucha atención, los pasos se fueron acercando a ellas y Tomoyo volteó para ver quién o qué era.

—Buenos días Eriol. —Saludó su novia y él llegó a plantarle un beso corto en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, Tomoyo. —Sonrió y ella también, volteó a mirar a Sakura quien estaba un poco sonrojada por el acto de su "primo político". —Buenos días, Sakura-san. —Le sonrió. —Hay que seguir caminando. —Pidió y el trío avanzó.

—Por cierto ¿y Li-san? —Preguntó Daidouji, sin dejar de caminar.

—Anoche se desveló como siempre ya sabes así que se quedó dormido. —Sakura lo miró confundida y Tomoyo suspiró. — ¿Ayer viste cuando él se fue con la mesera? —Ella asintió. —Pues no regresó hasta las tres de la mañana. —La cerezo se sorprendió.

—Cuando se enamore o le llegue una enfermedad dejara de hacer tantas estupideces —Comentó la prima de la castaña.

—Ojala que sea pronto. —Miró a la prima de su novia. —Ojala…—Suspiró.

Caminaron hasta la escuela, al llegar todos los miraron y empezaron a murmurar cosas que no alcanzaban a escuchar. Las chicas principalmente miraban a Sakura como si les hubiera hecho algo terrible. Uno de los alumnos se acercó, conocido por el grupito.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasado? Yamazaki —Le preguntó Eriol, sin saludarlo.

—Un rumor se inició. —Miró a la castaña. —Creen que Kinomoto-san será la próxima novia de Li. —Sus ojos cerrados se miraban serios, pocas veces se le miraba así y más cuando decía la verdad.

—Entonces, deja que el rumor siga. —La nombrada por Yamazaki miró sin entender al peli-azul. —No te preocupes querida Sakura, no dejaremos que te hagan algo. — Sonrió gentilmente. —Vamos adentro. —Las dos chicas, su compañero y Hiragizawa entraron al edificio, pasaron por aquellos pasillos y escaleras hasta que llegaron a su piso correspondiente. Al entrar al 3-A los estudiantes platicaban como de costumbre, el trío de amigas de Tomoyo y la trasladada se acercaron preocupadas.

—Kinomoto-san dime que es mentira, por favor. —Rica se mostraba realmente preocupada.

—Sobre eso…—Miró a las chicas, no sabía cómo actuar nunca le había pasado algo igual o similar. —Yo…—Estuvo a punto de responder.

— ¿Qué tanto interrogan a mi novia? —La voz de un chico se escuchó desde la entrada del salón, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, menos Eriol quien sonreía con una mirada misteriosa.

—Li-san —Susurró la castaña.

—No la interroguen. —Llegó y la abrazó por detrás, miró a las chicas que estaban frente a ellos, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y sonrió traviesamente. —A partir de ahora ella es mía así que…—Los miró serios. —Ni se les ocurra hacerle algo. —Parecía una advertencia.

Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon por los pasillos, algunas chicas asustadas gritaron y todos los alumnos miraban a la puerta esperando que la persona o ser vivo que estuviera haciendo tal cosa por la escuela, pasara por el salón. Se escucharon los pasos muy cercas, eran dos mujeres quienes frenaban en los pasillos frente al primer tercero, ambas muy molestas, se trataba de Li Meiling y Nakamura Shion.

—Syaoran cómo pudiste engañarme/ Syaoran cómo pudiste no decirme. —Ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo, respirando agitadamente. —¡Tu! ¡Eres la culpable! —Señalando a Kinomoto.

—Cállense las dos. —Regañó el varón Li. —A ningún de las dos les incumbe en esto. —Las miró con seriedad, así que no vengan a decirnos algo ni mucho menos a Sakura. —La chica peli-azul miró sorprendida a Syaoran.

—Entonces es verdad…—Dijeron al mismo tiempo las mujeres que habían llegado corriendo.

Los estudiantes habían puesto atención a la vestimenta de la maestra, un saco largo negro casi hasta las rodillas, desabrochado dejando ver su falda azul de tela completamente lisa, una camisa de vestir de mangas largas de botones muy chiquitos dejando al descubierto su pecho dejando ver el par de senos grandes y juntos que volvía locos a muchos de sus estudiantes, unas medias color piel y unas zapatillas negras de tacón no tan altos.

—Entonces…hay que empezar la clase, esto quedará para despues. —Fue hacía el pizarrón y se puso en medio. —Todos vallas a sus lugares. —Se recargó en el escritorio y miró a todos los estudiantes, con una mirada seria. —Desde hoy les impartiré la clase de inglés, como en semestres pasados espero llevarnos bien y este semestre no se las dejaré fácil. —Amenazó. Después de eso empezó a decir modos de calificar y reglas del salón pasando rápidamente al libro. —Este libro no sirve —Lo aventó al escritorio que se encontraba cercas del pizarrón del lado izquierdo. —Quiero que se junten en parejas, decidan bien por que con esta pareja trabajaran en diálogos y textos por todo el curso y no habrá cambios. —Los estudiantes rápidamente encontraron pareja, Eriol y Tomoyo se juntaron, Yamazaki y Chiharu también, Naoko se juntó con su vecino, del grupito solo quedaban Syaoran, Sakura y Rica.

—Disculpa, Li. —Le habló al castaño que se sentaba alado de ella. —¿Nos juntamos? —El la miró y enseguida respodió.

—Lo siento Sasaki-san pero me juntaré con Sakura. —Lo dijo con frialdad y se fue junto con la mencionada, tomando su silla para ponerla volteada encima de su mesita y la llevó al lugar de su futura compañera de equipo. —No tienes ningún inconveniente ¿verdad? —Su voz se escuchaba amenazante y ella no se pudo negar.

—No, no hay ningún problema. —Estaba mintiendo, la verdad es que no se sentía muy cómoda.

—Bueno pues vamos a empezar. —Ella lo miró sin entender. —La clase, Shion ah escrito lo que tenemos que hacer. —La esmeralda volteó y miró que había muchas instrucciones, se sonrojó por la vergüenza y él se dio cuenta y se rió poquito. —Si que eres despistada. —Había sonreído inocentemente y la castaña lo miró un poco sorprendida no se esperaba ese gesto por parte de él.

Ambos se pusieron a escribir las instrucciones, no era mucho que hacer para ellos así que fueron el primer equipo en terminar, no habían durado ni quince minutos y ya habían hecho las dos cuartillas que había pedido su maestra de inglés. Shion les dijo que quería que hicieran un ensayo resumiendo toda la primera guerra mundial si no la terminaban lo harían como trabajo en casa. Los jóvenes se fueron a sentar y empezaron a escribir en inglés, Sakura dejó de escribir, de su maletín sacó un lapicero y con un "clic" salió la fina punta del accesorio escolar. La cerezo empezó a escribir más rápido de lo usual, se miraba sumamente concentrada en lo que hacía, su mano no paraba de escribir, pasaron diez minutos y la chica ya tenía hecho más de dos cuartillas, pasaron veinte minutos y ya iba en la quinta cuartilla. Syaoran miraba sorprendió a la chica, el apenas llevaba tres cuartillas ya que se le dificultaba recordar toda la historia y más decidiendo que era lo más importante de esas épocas. Miró a su alrededor mirando al equipo de Eriol y Tomoyo quienes ya habían empezado con el trabajo encargado por Nakamura. Pasaron otros diez minutos y el castaño ya había llegado a la quinta cuartilla pues había trabajado más rápido con su cerebro y su lápiz, miró a su compañera quien se levantaba tranquilamente del lugar para llevar su cuaderno a la maestra pues había terminado su trabajo por fin.

—Muy bien Kinomoto-san, hizo un gran trabajo pero…—Miró a Syaoran y despues a ella. —A la próxima trabaje en equipo. —Regañó.

—Si…—Bajó la cabeza.

—Ahora puedes descansar, la clase termina en una hora más así que puedes salir. —Ella con un "gracias" se alejó de la maestra para ir a su lugar y al llegar miró que el chico aun no terminaba, le sonrió falsamente.

Tomó su maletín que se encontraba en el suelo y sacó un libro completamente negro que decía "Merick" con una letra color roja y de diseño de letra Forte que pertenece a la saga de "Crónicas Vampíricas" **. **La esmeralda salió de su clase para irse y salir del salón. Salió por aquella puerta corrediza y caminó por los largos pasillos, bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta el primer piso, caminó por los pasillos y al final de este dobló a la derecha, miró un par de puertas juntas y arriba decía "Biblioteca" y en la puerta izquierda decía "Silencio". Abrió la puerta derecha empujándola hacía delante y observó que estaba completamente vacía, ni siquiera la encargada de la biblioteca estaba y eso le sorprendió un poco pero después ignoró eso y buscó un lugar apropiado para relajarse.

La biblioteca tenía muchas mesas que se encontraban acomodados de tres en cuatro filas, y las sillas acomodadas en los lados de estas, en la esquina del lado inferior del lado izquierdo estaba la recepción por donde tenían que entrar y salir los libros que se llevaban los estudiantes del instituto. Había ocho pasillos extensos y en las paredes había unos grandes libreros que al igual que en los estantes estaban retacados de obras llenas de información de diversos temas. La hija mayor de los Kinomoto se dirigió al último pasillo para recorrer la gran biblioteca y mirar los libros que estaban acomodados a como era el alfabeto japonés.

Se adentró en el octavo pasillo y observaba detenidamente cada libro, miraba uno tras otro poniendo su dedo índice en el titulo de cada libro, estaba tan atenta a los libros que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban, sus ojos brillaban emocionados, como si quisiera devorarlos.

—Así que aquí estabas —La voz conocida acechó los oídos de la chica, ella lo miró asustada y él se echó a reír —Definitivamente eres la mujer más despistada que he conocido —Dejó de reírse para mostrar una sonrisa.

—Déjame en paz —Hizo un puchero y él se sorprendió, le había parecido increíblemente linda.

—Así que también puedes hacer esos gestos —Comentó.

—A veces me pasa eso…—Agachó la cabeza. —Pero se me hace tan extraño poder ser así, quitándome la máscara frente a alguien que apenas conozco. —Su voz se fue apagando. —Quisiera comportarme como soy pero no es tan fácil, no después de tanto tiempo, no es tan fácil Tomoyo. —El nombre mencionado fue casi en un susurro.

—Supongo que somos dos. —El joven Li se volteó y se alejó, ella abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida.

—Espera... ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —Preguntó acercándose a él deprisa tomando su hombro. — ¿Qué quisiste decir…?—No terminó la pregunta pues él se volteó y la tomó de ambos brazos besándola, Li con los ojos cerrados mientras que Sakura sorprendida los tenía lo más abiertos posibles. El beso terminó, claro cortado por Syaoran quien fue a si oído y le susurró algo.

—Te presento a la máscara Li Syaoran…—Le susurró muy cercas de su oído. —Espero llevarnos bien. —Sonrió coquetamente y se alejó un poco de ella.

—Li-san —Los cabellos le tapaban los ojos a la castaña pero después lo miró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro claramente enfurecido se acercó al castaño y levantando la mano en forma de puño le dio un golpe en la mejilla con toda la fuerza que pudo. —Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. —El castaño prácticamente salió volando por el golpe, estaba sorprendido por el acto de la hija de Fujitaka.

—Sí que pegas fuerte. —Se sobó la mejilla que estaba marcada por el golpe recibido.

—Será mejor que no vuelvas a mostrar esa actitud ficticia frente a mí —Su voz se escuchó fría —Claro a menos que quieras que te vuelva a golpear —Cambiando su tono de voz a una suave y dulce. —Con premiso ya se me quitaron las ganas de leer. —Y lo dejó ahí tirado, caminando rumbo a la salida topándose con la encargada de la biblioteca.

—¡Sakura! ¡Espera! —Li llegó corriendo hasta ella tomándola por la muñeca deteniendo su paso. —Te propongo un traro. —La miró y ella a él sin entender.

—Te escucho. —Sonrió, poniéndose esa marcara.

—Vamos a la azotera ahí te lo diré. —El empezó a caminar y ella lo siguió.

Subieron los tres pisos del edificio y al llegar a los últimos escalones Li dobló a la derecha y fueron hasta el fondo donde había más escalones, subieron y llegaron a la azotea, el viento se movía lentamente, casi nulo y el cielo estaba despejado. Ambos ya afuera Sakura miró que se podían ver los edificios a lo lejos y las vías del tren.

—Sobre el trato. —Se volteó para mirarla. —Eriol me contó un poco de ti ayer, ahora con los rumores de que eres mi novia me llegó la oportunidad de poder hacer algo por mí. —Ella estaba confundida. —Tu como yo hemos vivido siempre dependiendo de nuestros padres, maestros particulares, clases de conducta, etc…—Kinomoto se sorprendió.

—Así que tu también —Susurró.

—Ambos llamamos "mascaras" a nuestras formas de ser delante de los demás. —La miró. —Por lo visto tú usas la actitud de una chica tranquila y que no le puede negar nada a su padre. —Y ella se sonrojó un poco. —Mientras que yo mi actitud de "playboy" para que ninguna mujer se fije en mí en serio. —Sakura abrió los ojos, se había dado cuenta.

—Entonces la razón por la que quieres que yo sea tu novia es para poder dejar esa mascara ¿Acaso no disfrutas estar con las mujeres? —Su actitud había cambiado, lo miró seriamente.

—No te lo voy a negar pero no lo tomo en serio ni ellas tampoco, solo les interesa la fama, el dinero y disfrutar de un buen sexo. —Escupió las palabras.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —Las dudas la invadieron.

—Costumbre. —Respondió rápidamente.

— ¿Costumbre? —Este chico le podía sacar gestos que nunca antes había hecho.

—Sí, en este contrato ambos nos desharíamos de las mascaras, tu serías como eres y yo realmente como soy, no deberá importar lo que los demás digan, ambos ganamos. —Suspiró.

—Para aceptar hay algo que quisiera saber. —El la miró a los ojos y asintió. — ¿Cómo adquiriste tu mascara? —Directamente le preguntó.

—Cuando recién entré —empezó a relatar —Conocí a una chica, era mi superior, yo entré a primero y ella estaba en segundo, en ese tiempo estaba comprometido con Meiling —Hizo una pequeña pausa —de la primera mujer que me enamoré fue de mi superior, se llamaba Hiza, Tokata Hiza, siempre me quedaba después de clases ayudándole en el club de jardinería, me le confesé y me dijo que si pero le dije que debía esperar para terminar mi compromiso con Meiling y ella aceptó, una vez que rompí con ella mi madre se enteró de que empecé a salir con Hiza, le ofreció dinero para que se separara de mí y ella aceptó —Su voz se escuchó quebrada pero continuó —Fuimos a un festival y esa noche nos acostamos y me dejó una carta, yo desesperado salí a buscarla pero cuando la encontré estaba muerta, parece ser que había caído accidentalmente a las vías del tren y ya sabrás el resto…—La cereza lo miró, sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear, se llevó sus manos a los ojos para quitarse las gotas saladas que salían. —Qué curioso, apenas llevamos dos días de conocernos y pasa todo esto. —Sonrió, una sonrisa claramente forzada. —Eres la primera que escucha esto de mi parte, ni Eriol mucho menos Daidouji lo sabe. —Confesó.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, sabes, lo del beso…—Li la interrumpió.

—Olvida eso, fue solo para saber tu reacción, debo admitir que no me la esperaba —Se llevó la mano a la mejilla golpeada. —Aun me duele. —Se quejó.

—No le tomaré importancia, hay que empezar de cero. —Extendió su mano. —Soy Kinomoto Sakura, espero llevarnos bien en este curso. —Li llevó su mano a la de ella y la castaña tomó con ambas palmas la mano del chico y movió las tres manos energéticamente, sonrió alegremente y después lo soltó.

—Mucho gusto Sakura, lo mismo digo espero llevarnos bien. —Sonrió gentilmente.

— ¡Waaa! Deberías sonreír así más a menudo —Comentó amablemente.

—Y tú ser más risueña. —Y ella se sonrojó. — Ahora con lo del contrato…—Ella lo interrumpió.

—Sobre eso, aun que sea un contrato serás mi primer novio. —Confesó. —No estoy acostumbrada a tratar con hombres pero hablar contigo es fácil al igual que con Eriol. —Rió nerviosamente y él miró a otra parte. —Otra cosa, sobre las muestras de afecto…—Se puso completamente roja.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo. —La campana sonó dando la indicación de que había cambio de hora y que ellos debían regresar a su salón.

Ambos bajaron al tercer piso donde se encontraba su salón, caminaron por el pasillo pasando por todos los demás grupos hasta llegar al suyo, al entrar miraron que los estudiantes platicaban, recorrieron la puerta y entraron, el salón se había quedado en completo silencio. Tomoyo, Meiling y el trío de chicas se acercaron preguntándoles donde había estado, ella usando la excusa de que estuvo en la biblioteca y ellas se las creyeron o al menos Kinomoto pensó que todas. A las amigas de la joven Li y Daidouji se les hizo extraño que la peli-azul no interrogara a "la novia de su primo", hasta a Tomoyo se le hizo extraño y más que su prima no halla comentado nada o halla dicho todo lo contrario sobre esa relación, ya habría tiempo para preguntarle sobre el tema.

Las siguientes clases continuaron normalmente hasta que la hora de descanso empezó, el varón Li le llamó a su "novia por contrato" pidiéndole que comiera con él en la cafetería, ambos salieron de la cafetería dejando a sus amigos en el salón.

—Tomoyo —Su novio le habló y ella fue al lugar donde se sentaba el peli-azul, observándolo que estaba recargado. — ¿No te ha dicho nada Sakura? —Ella contestó con su cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro dando a entender que no. —Me preocupa que Sakura no dijera nada por los rumores, ella no es como las demás mujeres, debe haber una explicación para esto. —Tomoyo estaba preocupada por lo que había dicho, a pesar del corto tiempo que la conocía en persona la apreciaba por ser parientes y porque ambas compartían el hecho de que usaban mascaras frente a la familia Kinomoto.

—Confío en Sakura. —Lo dijo con seguridad. —Estoy completamente segura de que hay un motivo detrás de esto.

—Si…—Ambos se miraron y la novia le sonrió a su chico.

* * *

><p>Espero que les alla gustado.<p>

Comentarios, criticas, observaciones, etc...Allá a bajito en el globito:3


End file.
